


Where Bucky Almost Shoots Tony Stark

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent Simmons, it would seem you missed Phil, but you’re just in time to see me get shot," Tony said pleasantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Bucky Almost Shoots Tony Stark

Jemma at times was to caught up in her own mind and her own problems to notice her surroundings. When she threw open the door, to focused on the tablet in her hands, she hadn’t even looked up. “Sorry sir, I was-.” It was when she did that she came to a complete stop and stopped mid sentence.

Normally, she’d have been ecstatic at seeing so many Avengers in one room. What she hadn’t planned on was the scene in front of her.

To one side stood Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Bruce combed a shaky hand through his hair, and that bothered her. Tony stood relaxed, leaning back against a table.

Steve stood somewhere in the middle, hands held up in a placating gesture. Natasha seemed to have been stopped mid sentence, mouth parted. The woman seemed very nervous, and from the way her eyes shifted to Bruce Banner, Jemma understood why.

Clint had a gun aimed at one side of the room, at the source of the trouble, Bucky Barnes. The man’s hair hang around his face and he glared across the room, eyes narrowed on Tony Stark.

"Agent Simmons, it would seem you missed Phil, but you’re just in time to see me get shot," Tony said pleasantly.

"Stark will you shut up," Natasha ground out.

"Jemma, might I add you are looking exceptionally lovely today."

A gun cocked and Jemma looked at the source of the tension. “Bucky stop!” His profile hardened and Jemma could only imagine what Tony Stark had said before she entered the room.

Slowly, she walked into the danger.

"I don’t think that’s-." Bruce began but Jemma waved him off. With a deep breath she stepped in front if the gun and Bucky’s eyes snapped to her, and just as quickly as he probably drew the gun he lowered it and released a shaky breathe.

"Don’t do that," he snapped at her. With one last glare at Tony Stark he left the room.

Jemma sighed in exasperation and went after him. She caught up to him in the hallway. “Bucky.” This time he listened and stopped.

"Don’t Jemma."

She’d be angry later. Reprimanding him wouldn’t calm him down and she suspected Coulson would chew him out anyway. So instead she came to stand in front of him. He didn’t stare down at her with the anger from earlier. Instead his stare was blank. Jemma frowned and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

He sighed and slid his around her waist, pulling her flush against him. “Don’t get in front of my gun again. If I-.”

"Don’t make me do it," Jemma argued.

"Jemma don’t turn this around on me," he reprimanded and pulled his head back.

She wrapped a hand around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s over. Calm down and don’t let him rile you up. That’s what he does. He’s a genius and he loves to push people’s buttons. Coulson won’t allow it to happen again Bucky, you know that.” He looked away, annoyed. “I’m just telling you the facts.”

Bucky looked at her again. “I know.”

Jemma smiled gently at him before pressing another kiss to his lips.  
————

"Do you have to rile everyone up?" Steve snapped angrily and walked to the door and leaned to look through the glass, catching sight of Jemma hurrying away.

"Hey, it’s a good way to test the unstable." Tony looked at Bruce. "Right?"

Bruce sighed in exasperation.

"I don’t like your methods," Steve said and turned on him.

"Hey, just because he’s your friend doesn’t mean the rest of us need to be target practice. Your friend has the worst case of PTSD I’ve ever seen."

"Speaking from experience?" Natasha asked. Tony looked at her with a frown. "He’s fine."

"Really? So that clicky noise wasn’t him about to shoot me?"

"You hit on Jemma," Natasha said and folded her arms. "Rule one, don’t wind up a former brainwashed assassin. Rule two, don’t hit on his girlfriend when he has a gun pointed at you."

"Especially when she’s willing to step in front of the gun," Steve added harshly.

"Oh?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows, and everyone stared back. "Okay, fine, I’ll apologize," he said with a dramatic sigh.


End file.
